User talk:Rubble Troubler
Adoption I voted for the adoption when I saw you're message to Takeshi64. Also, could you vote for me in my RFA? 15:09, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Using external images I know what you mean that everyone's edit show up as having added a picture, but I don't know how to use external images. I think that I will just take off the pictures, at least until I know how to use them. Also, I answered the question you put on my RFA and also, I will make an edit on the Spanish Nitrome Wiki to that my vote will count. 17:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Just wondering, do you know that you are in the chat with me? 18:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Logo Time! This is my competed logo. If there's anything that you think i should change tell me. The logo features Cave Chaos 2 and Gunbrick. RE:Hot Air Series Apologies for the late reply. I had a busy schedule this week.SQhi According to the Oxford English Dictionary *1 noun the action or process of receiving something sent, given, or inflicted:sensation is not the passive reception of stimuli *noun the way in which a person or group of people reacts to someone or something:the election budget got a stony reception in the City We extract information about reception to Nitrome games from primary and secondary sources, quantitative and qualitative sources.(shalln't explain unless requested) I'll consider Wikipedia to be my gold standard. Good Article Example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braid_(video_game)#Reception Featured Article Example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Age_of_Mythology#ReceptionIf wikipedians go to such lengths to create that section obviously it holds importance to the encyclopedia. Note the numerous citations.game rankings. reviewsand subsequent comments, on various components of the games. Awards. research. link to soundtrack. sales volume. what else can we look for(in addition to those wikipedia relies on)? the game rank on the page. The shares for the games, thumbs up thumbs down on hosting sites. fb page, fan base. player reviews, further broken down my components. If possible, interviews(we don't have enough clout at the moment). We have more than enough on hand to add the reception section for many Nitrome games. I do feel this is worth discussing about.In the meantime, let's get our act together for projectrevise, nav box colouring. Let's get our basics right first.SQhi 12:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) the new release Not yet, no time D=SQhi•'(talk) 16:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Boss? Could you post a picture of the boss? If you beat the boss level, you can't come back to it, so please post a picture of it before you beat it. I would do it myself, but I'm stuck on level 2. 16:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 17:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Thanks for that. I'm new to wikia, so I assumed that wikipaedia was part of wikia and so I followed instructions from there. I only realised the instructions were wrong when it told me to go to "My Settings", which I could not find. So anyway, thanks for showing me how to do it. RFAs Wait another week, then close them all, as they have all been up for less than a week. -- 19:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Logo Oh,Okay then! What about This! Logo Sure! I would Love that! :O Oh... Well, if that doesn't work then, okay, whatever. I can live without it. But it would have been kinda neat. But I would still like to know how to make the edit button take someone to a different page. That would be like protecting it without protecting it. 19:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Takeshi64 just created a new page, and I saw the icon! It looks pretty good! I wish I could do as much code as you. 19:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. About the login thing, I thought you might be right. But just to see, I tried it again, and it does the same thing. Go to this link, and click the edit button, then watch. User:Bluefire2/wikia.css 20:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Move Wiki Activity - There. That could be the icon for moving a page in Wiki Activity. I modeled it after Movable Boxes. I made it the same dimensions as the talk icon. I will try to make the Category one. 00:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) css The edit icon is good! 14:36, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Is this good? I had an idea... I used it here to test it out. Do you like it? 00:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure NTPYTO had the same idea. I've already started creating the blueboy image, it'll be ready in a bit. Feel free to use the coding, although it may be an inter-wiki thing you can't change (Maybe there's a MediaWiki for it). 20:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Changes The changes are awesome! They look better than the usual wikia images. -- 21:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Modifying image size in url I can't modify this. I read your earlier message about editing the size of images in the url code, but it never works. Does it only work in the code on the wiki and not when you type it in in code? 22:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did modify the image location, but instead of typing 3c, I typed 4f. Anyway, I'll be sure to try it again, next time I need to do it. Thanks! P.S. How did you find out I wanted it in 120px? Did you check the history of my signature page? 10:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hiliting your name I know I'm allowed to change my highlighted username, except that I couldn't figure out how :/. Believe me, I would really like to remember all those codes, but not matter how many times I look up the stuff like that, I can never remember ''quite exactly how it goes. Also, I have actually only been gone since last Saturday, because I haven't been able to edit during the week due to sports and school. I try to edit every weekend (friday and saturday) but i have been spending much time on the Lego Star Wars wiki. Thanks, 17:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Sorry to be a pain. -- 18:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RFB Let's do it like RSW does - instead of calling it what you said, call it Nitrome:RFA/Santiago Gonzales Martin (bureaucrat). Eh? 17:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Santi, I'm afraid you don't quite understand how much the wiki needs you as bureaucrat. Couldn't you help out here and run the spanish wiki at the same time? 12:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh :O :D 12:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh sorry; I renamed Template:Vid to Template:Vid walkthrough, and I was going around replacing with on pages, using the Notepad '''replace function cuz I was lazy. Unluckily, I forgot that Notepad doesn't support non-english symbols. So, after copypasting it into Notepad and back, I guess the symbols vanished D: Sorry for that; I forgot :O 13:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Santi on adopting the wiki! -- 22:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Gratz from meh too :D 06:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Vote! Hi Santi! Remember this topic? Well, I've proposed to close it and place the rules in the policy. It would be great if go and vote for it to be closed so I can place the rules in the policy. Thanks! However, remember I'm not forcing you to vote for it to be closed, I thought I'd just notify you that I want to close it and want you to vote for it so the voting isn't extended for a week. -- 21:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I mean vote for it to be closed so I can place the rules in the policy. -- 12:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) irrelevant sysop protection Hi Santi, could you take the trouble to un-protect this template? Template:Stub This is an old relic left behind dating back to the Crystal era. SQhi•'''(talk) 18:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: appearances okay, I will undo it. I was just trying to fix them for Revise 2, but if you think it looks good before, I will undo it. 15:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I BEAT GUNBRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH! This is amazing! I finally beat the boss! I figured out a few tricks to beat him, and on my last try I hit him all 10 times without being hit myself. Once you learn the trick it is easy. Even NOBODY's video on the gunbrick page doesn't compare. If I can figure out how to make videos with my computer, I will put the video on the gunbrick page. 19:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, what with beating the boss and all, but the voting templates look good! I tried one out on my sandbox. 19:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, you want to see something funny? Click the I beat gunbrick section on your messages template, then look at the taskbar. 19:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, Cya. 19:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Coding SQhi added the category "Templates" to several templates. This turned out to be a problem. The pages on which the templates were added were in the category too. I put them (the category codes) under the noinclude tags, but they still appeared on pages. Should I remove the coding for now? 01:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes on recurring objects So I was browsing another Wiki the other day, and they too also had to deal with characters that had different appearances depending on where they come from. However, instead of putting it in a gallery, or the template we are currently using, they used something else that I should have thought of eons ago: ! I look at it and think, "That's crazy! There has to be a reason why we didn't try this yet." I go to my sandbox, copy the infobox from a random character page and input tabber. It actually works quite nicely (see my sandbox, I put in some random gibberish to show what it looks like against text. :P) and users would be able to easily switch between appearances - within the infobox. The only limitation is that if we put in long names, it might break up the text a bit. But we can put in abbreviations like it already has in the infobox, and I think that will suffice. I can't remember who thought of the idea to put in the template we currently have (which I'm not at all saying is a bad idea), but I thought this might be an easier way to compare them at hand. It sounds like something you would do though, so I just wanted to know what you think of it. Oh, and also, I was looking through the logs, and noticed that you are now a bureaucrat! Congrats on your new powers (xD) and I wish you all the best as you continue to look after this Wiki. 06:09, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I thought you were the one who said not to use user elements on mainspace pages! Anyway, I can't deny it's a good idea, but I think the style of tabber is departing from our usual style, in terms of the wiki info stuff.(infoboxes, management templates, etc.) Also, I thoroughly agree with your sentiments about Santi becoming a b-crat. : 10:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That's not exactly a "user element". There are quite a few Wikis out there who use tabber on mainspace pages. It's not really the element, but how people use it that defines whether it belongs on the mainspace or not. And now I am drawing a blank to when I said that. I'm not too certain what you mean by "departing from our usual style", though. What style is there when it comes to just adding pictures in infoboxes? I won't put this up for suggestion until a much later time, probably, but I just thought it's something we should have considered when we were going through that forum proposal. (This is directed at both Santi and Takehi64.) 16:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I just thought the font and color of the tabs were a bit odd. Objects aren't defined by how they're used, though. People can use things in a ton of different ways, and we have to avoid the stereotype of how we think they're always used, in order to apply them to other things. In any event, I think we should add these to the mainspace. We need a system for clarifying what issues are large enough to have a forum topic, and which can automatically be added. We need to reach a good decision as quickly as possible, for time's sake. The longer we discuss it, the more time we could be using it (if it's an asset to helping build pages). ::: 20:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Requests I didn't know I was supposed to reopen them. -- 14:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Thanks for reopening them for me! -- 14:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::We can use the voting thing, it looks really good! -- 14:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Not really, now that you're bureaucrat. 17:26, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh please. They knew about the whole thing beforehand. Remember, we're not cancelling them because the users are bad candidates. 17:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, and then when RFAs open again the users can just make a new one. 18:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, back to basics, isn't the reason we suspended the RFAs in the frist place because NOBODY was not in a good position to close Takeshi's RFA? Since we have a second bureaucrat now, shouln't it be high time to close the suspended RFAs? The RFAs has already been discussed extensively by the community and has dragged on for far too long. I do even feel that the community is getting tired of the promotion process. CC: Santi SQhi•'(talk) 15:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that the RFAs are closed, shoudn't the RFAs be evaluated? It seems like Bluefire is IC of the promotion process now...SQhi'•'(talk) 15:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It does matter. When RSK became a less active admin, we started the RFAs to promote a(or more?) users to adminship, so as to take up the slack. Now, what we ended up doing was promoting you to bureaucratship, so instead of having someone on board to take up the workload, we have you as another bureaucrat who can close discussions. SQhi'•'(talk) 15:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your concern. =) If you would peek a look at Bluefire's talk page... =D SQhi'•'(talk) 15:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Suspected vandalism on Nitrome Must Die I'm scutinising the page history right now to pinpoint the responsible party. SQhi'•'(talk) 15:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Culprit (within the link, not) SQhi'•'(talk) 15:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE (on NOBODY's talk): Yes Santi, the fanon contest. You still haven't replied to the thread. 18:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to have to post all of this on the page, and users will probably want to know why they won/lost. Can you please write a paragraph or so detailing why you have chosen that order? :D 21:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) More Stars I made more stars for BotW, even if you aren't running it. Do you like them? 01:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okey dokey Okay! I like! I was planning on doing it (but never got around to it, obviously). I think there should also be a "neutral" icon for neutral points made during discussions as well. It seems to not be on the template at the moment. 05:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Sections Sure Zapo! That would be great! -- 12:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks Zapo! -- 12:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spinning Quicksand Oh, didn't notice that. Do you think they should be merged? I think both articles are okay on there own. -- 18:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Test Well...I kind of like the older one. The current templates we have (You know, the ones with the large purple boxes to the left side, like Template:Enemy) kind of take up to much space, and I intend to change them to the look of the current Template:Game one. Sorry. Also, I was a bit confused when I came on the Nitrome Wiki a few minutes ago. When I came on, it said "You have new messages.", yet, no one on the Recent Changes had sent me any messages. I later found out you had sent me the message right as I had entered the Nitrome Wiki. -- 13:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry. Although you've shrunk the left purple boxes, the text has also been shrunk. Although I think it is possible to shrink the left purple boxes, the text also has to be shrunk. The current Infobox Game doesn't has that problem, it also allows for you to put much more content into the sections, without making it very long. Sorry, but I prefer the current Infobox game. ::On a happier note, you did an excellent job with Anshulgamer yesterday. You did exactly what I would have done, merged it with Lee Nicklen, corrected the template, and sent the guy a message. -- 15:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Now that I look at the two templates, they both are almost the same. The text is the same size for each box, the only difference is the current game template looks nicer than how templates on the Nitrome Wiki currently look. Really the only reason I think the new one should kept is because it is different from how templates currently look. But if you really want, I can use your template in place of the current one. -- 02:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure Why not? -- 13:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) RE I know that it might be pointless, but I still think that for someone who doesn't know what Nitrome is, that it might help them. Also, I have a question about Template:Incomplete. Should it be posted at the beginning of the incomplete section or at the end? 17:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) RERE I usually put it at the bottom too. BTW, do you like the new userbox I created today? You can see it at my sandbox. 19:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Cl Yeah, CL was mean with me several times... and made me cry when it removed my Double Edged Walkthroughs. I mean, it didn't even try explain why it did it, until I asked. -- 22:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Logo! I'ts not done yet, but I have most of it done, should it contain Cave Chaos 2 or not? 19:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I finally finished! here it is! I think i did pretty good. If it needs any edits you can just tell me. 20:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Non of it is fan-art actually. I took all images off of Nitrome and then just editted it. I just eddited it too. I fixed the margins. If the L♥ve thing looked like fan art, it's from pixel-love. But I just copied off of Nitrome wiki and went on from there. 20:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Actually, that wasn't the first time; do you remember when you posted test subject blue on my talk page? It was very annoying since the sound came on every time I loaded the page, but I did eventually decide to have a go. I completed it the next day :D 13:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Distributable game T sub green is now distributable. We need a thing for that game now. :) 13:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Your talk template Is it okay if I use a modified version of your talk template? RE No, I'm not angry with you. I just am removing it until I can modify it some more. I will put it in my sandbox. :) 19:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The talk template I modified it a lot. If you think it is chaged enough, I will put it on my talk page. Also, do you have any suggestions? Images Concerning Kitty Kitty Meow Meow's sig request, I think I can manage the weird beans over the name. But I need an image (of the weird beans), so can you make me one because I can't be bothered you seem to be much better at imagework than me? Thanks. 07:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Uh, just make something that would look good over a name :D 15:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can add the userbox for me. thanks!Tigerlegs4011 20:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, i cahnged my mind. sorry RE Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Do you have any suggestions for how to make it better before I send in a request for Nitrome to put a link on their link page? And about the template, I realized it was mean to use it before I had your permission. So, I removed it. I will put it back when I am finished modifying it in my sandbox. New emoticon I made a new Emote (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a5/Cheese.png) and I'd like it to be posted to the MediaWiki:Emoticons page. Do you think it'd be good to add it to the MediaWiki page? -Frostyflytrap 12:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Yes! I don't know what it should be called but it can be (the moon) or (cheese). Or something else if you don't like that. -Frostyflytrap 01:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Template Thanks for offering to make a template, but I can't think of anything that you could possibly be put in the template. The only thing I could think of is the date and the appearing games, but then that seems like a kind of small amount of content to put in a template. When I was looking over the recent changes, I saw you were on Nitrome World. Well, I looked over it, and saw they had done what everyone who starts up a new wiki does: Rip content from our wiki and repost it. Other then that, the wiki looked good, having a large amount of articles. However, the current Spanish Nitrome Wiki you made looks much better. -- 12:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Great idea! That's a great idea Santi! Sure, we can use them. -- 15:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Template text Hi Santi! I noticed that the template text has gotten smaller and I was wondering if you could make 2x bigger since it may be hard to read it. Great job on the word mark it looks really nice. Grammar Cat 00:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Infobox redesign Oh, I didn't realize you were redesigning the infobox to match Template:Character, etc. Personally, I never liked the look of those infoboxes. Notice how the information text is pretty much blank space while the titles have lines separating them from each other? An example would be on Space Hopper, where '''Released' and Play it are the titles and May 2007 and Nitrome.com, Miniclip are the information sections. I'm sure you have it figured out some way or another. Also, I'm very glad that Roar Rampage is this week's Pixel Love game for Nitrome! I had a feeling it would be featured because of the inspiration from the Rubble Trouble series. Are you able to change your avatar back to normal yet? Sometimes, errors with uploading avatars might get fixed after a while of waiting. Just wanted to make sure, that's all. 06:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) About spoilers I really like the new mini spoiler you made! It looks great. However, I don't think it should be used on the endings page. I think that the original is better there. But for other articles, I think the mini one is better. You can ask NOBODY or RSK or emitewiki2 about it on the endings page. 20:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Templately I meant the text for the game template was to small. --Grammar Cat 22:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Not space No, the spacing with the infobox is fine. It's just the right column has no lines separating each piece of information from the other, like the old infobox had. It makes the right column look disogranized, which is why I personally never liked the character, interactive object and other infoboxes that weren't Infobox Game. I think the infobox looks better when it's either lines separating each component of information (like the old infobox game template) or with no lines separating them at all (ex. Template:Infobox). I always wanted to redesign them, but I'm not too familiar with infoboxes myself. 05:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Idea If you got confused about me talking about lines, I used the test Game infobox to show you what I mean. Take a look here for the changes and this for the changes with the information filled in. Having the lines separating each component from each other will make the infobox look more organized. With the new changes you made to the game infobox, it's only a matter of changing a few characters in the code. Plus, we could apply the change to all the other infoboxes. I wanted to do this on Neutronized Wiki, but for some weird reason, the border comes out as blue, and I can't put my mind on why that is happening. You wouldn't happen to know, do you? xD 06:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Dont worry! i changed it to normal version, not red. It will be fine Tigerlegs4011 20:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for allowing I'm not too sure what is causing the templates to have those blue borders at Neutronized Wiki. I suspected it was something to do with the CSS or the Wiki's theme, but I can't seem to find out why. Nevertheless, I was able to get the border colour to black with a bit more code. 00:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blog Yup, I saw that comment. He only comments when I criticize nitrome or wonder why they did what they did. And about buttons, thanks, but I'm currently fine with how it looks now. Thanks for the offer!-- 13:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE Sorry. I removed my message, I suppose he hasn't read it yet, and now he won't. And thank you for messaging me, I'm really sorry. 15:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Test Subject (Series) Hi Santi, i've noticed that you've undone Emite's move of Test Subject Series over Test Subject (Series). I requested that move. Actually, the reason why I did that is because, see, if we look under Category:Series, all the series have the name of the franchise, followed by (Series). Except Test Subject Series. Perhaps that guideline has been used, but sometimes we do have to use some common sense... If we wanted to refer to Test Subject Series, would we call it Test Subject Blue Series? surely not! Moreover, having a page name that deviates from the norm will lead to confusion during page linking. Furthermore, it is not good practice to link to a redirect instead of to the page itself. SQhi•'''(talk) 17:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, thanks, so should I move over redirect again? SQhi•'(talk) 17:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Two things (important) Hello, NTPYTO here. First, I wanted to ask for your permission to do something. I have found several places where IP's are visible. May I have your permission to edit talk pages with IP's on them? I won't remove the messages, just the links and evidence of IP's. I know that by doing this I will let it be visible to everybody on the Recent Wiki Activity, but I don't think any of the users here will interfere/phish. But, if we never do this, a user might come who does care and will try to find IP's for his own use. I will also ask NOBODY, since he is the other B-crat. Second, I ask your permission to add a new section to game pages. I would like to add a reviews section. I will search for game reviews of Nitrome Games on the internet, and write about the reviews on the page for the game reviewed. Once again, I will also ask NOBODY. Thanks, 19:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :In reply to the first, If NOBODY left a message as an IP (which he did, and I found it), and pressed the signatures button, a link to his IP would be published. I would simply place NOBODY and a link where the IP was. About the second, I know that some games don't, but I would just do it for the games that did. RE:Main Page Hi Santi, I'm here because, well talking makes the world work! I've received your message, and yes, I agree that I should discuss with the rest of the wiki before making layout/feature edits. Actually, I'm very impressed with the front page of the wiki, and how professional it looks. Yet while looking through it I found some small kinks here and there, and tried to iron the out. I'll place my questions and proposals on the front page, until then, err, stay tuned? Good night(and perhaps a good morning to you) SQhi'•'(talk) 14:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Oh ya, I removed Cheese Dreams Demo because it's really old by now...it's like even Hot Air demo is newer than it... I do wonder what to replace it by though... Pixel Love launch perhaps?SQhi'•'(talk) 16:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki editing. I have a suggestion, but since it is a major change I will ask you first. Why don't we put one of the things on the right, such as affiliates or the poll, on top of the ad so that we cover it up? 15:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Um...ouch? No one wants to be told their edits aren't useful. Ever. 03:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : Sometimes having an eye for details isn't a good thing... SQhi'•'''(talk) 14:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC)